Marble Hornets
Introduzione I clips a seguire sono riprese originali eseguite da Alex Kralie. Un mio compagno del college. Nel 2006, Alex era al lavoro su di un film amatoriale, intitolato "Marble Hornets" (letteralmente, Calabroni di Marmo). Durante i tre mesi in cui vennero girate diverse scene, il gruppo con cui lavorava al film cominciò ad accorgersi del tasso di stress e irritazione che cresceva in Alex. Ormai prossimo al completamento della pellicola, Alex ne fermò la produzione senza alcun motivo, mandando a monte il progetto. Mi disse che ciò era causato da "condizioni di lavoro impossibili" sul set, che distava meno di un miglio da casa sua. Gli chiesi cosa pensava di fare col numeroso repertorio di cassette che aveva riempito. "Gli darò fuoco." Poiché ero anch'io un regista amatoriale, l'idea di gettare tutto quel lavoro mi irritava non poco. Così, dopo diversi tentativi, riuscii a farmi dare tutte le cassette. L'unica condizione che mi pose era quella di non parlargliene mai più. Poco tempo dopo, Alex si trasferì in una nuova scuola. Da quel momento, non l'ho più visto né sentito. A quei tempi ero troppo nervoso per guardare il contenuto delle cassette, addirittura finii per dimenticarmene. Qualche giorno fa le ho ritrovate ben sistemate nel mio cassetto, dietro un mucchio di roba. Dopo tre anni e zero contatti con Alex, ho deciso di visionarne il contenuto. Nessuna delle cassette è numerata, a tutte mancano addirittura i timestamps. Oltre a sapere che le videocassette sono state riempite durante l'estate del 2006, mi è impossibile determinare l'ordine esatto o la data di ciascuna. Se dovessi trovare qualcosa di interessante in una delle cassette, uploadderò il file onde evitare che si rovini. Entry #1 Dopo aver visionato diverse cassette senza aver trovato nulla di inusuale, ho trovato un clip che sembra non aver nulla a che vedere con gli altri. Da quel che posso dire, la seguente ripresa è stata eseguita dentro casa di Alex, non sul set di Marble Hornets. L'audio sembra essere stato rimosso. Il microfono della telecamera era comunque stato disattivato, oppure tolto dopo. *filmato* Questa era l'unica cosa che sembrava essere fuori dall'ordinario, in questa cassetta. Dopo aver visto questo clip, penso cercherò nei prossimi qualcosa di ricollegabile a questa Entry. Entry #2 Dopo diverse ore di nastro, ho trovato un Clip dove Alex parla mentre guida. Per ora, dedurrò si tratti di un video registrato prima degli eventi nell'Entry #1. :: video "Sono arrivato a casa tardi stasera e stavo portando Rocky (il cane, suppongo) a fare la sua passeggiata più o meno 20 minuti fa, quindi verso mezzanotte. Ero vicino al set di Marble Hornets. Dopo un po' di strada abbiamo visto questo tipo veramente alto in piedi in mezzo alla strada, completamente immobile. Per qualche motivo questo ha veramente sconvolto Rocky, e uhm, si è spaventato molto, non si muoveva e continuava a tirare il guinzaglio per tornare a casa. C'era qualcosa su questo tipo che era semplicemente... molto strano. Così ci siamo diretti verso casa, ho ancora un po' di tempo rimasto su questa cassetta, e intendo andare a vedere se sia ancora nei dintorni. Infatti, penso che questo sia il lampione sotto cui si trovava, diamo un'occhiata. Okay non potete davvero vederlo bene nella videocamera ma non vedo nessuno qui intorno, quindi immagino che se ne sia andato. Uhm... c'è qualcosa a proposito di quel-" il video si interrompe (Un grazie a Silvia River per la traduzione del dialogo). :: /video Il nastro finisce così. Da quel che ha descritto, penso abbia visto qualcosa di simile alla figura che appare nell'Entry #1. Entry #3 Comincio a notare un gran numero di cassette che non hanno alcun punto in comune con Marble Hornets. Sembra che ad un certo punto Alex abbia cominciato a filmarsi da solo. I seguenti Clips sono presi da dodici cassette prive di tagli. *filmato* Da quel che ho visto fino ad ora, molte di queste cassette contengono materiale poco interessante. Comunque, sembra che Alex volesse avere una telecamera che riprendesse ogni sua azione tutto il tempo. Fino ad ora, il clip dell'Entry #1 rimane quello più curioso. Entry #4 Ho trovato un'altra cassetta contenente una strana ripresa e nessuna traccia audio. *filmato* Questa e l'Entry #1 sono le uniche riprese che sembrano non avere alcun suono. Comincio a sospettare che sia stato Alex stesso a rimuovere l'audio. Entry #5 Prima che le riprese di Marble Hornets cominciassero, io e Alex siamo andati alla ricerca di qualche posto interessante. Lo ripresi con la sua videocamera mentre parlava dei luoghi che intendeva usare per il Film. Ho finalmente trovato una delle cassette contenenti queste riprese, ma a quanto pare l'audio spesso si distorce. *filmato* Oltre alle distorsioni audio, ho anche notato che in più di un video, l'immagine sfasa (il termine originale è Visual Tearing, ovvero quando il video "lacrima" in basso). Capitava anche nelle prime Entry. *Secondo filmato* C'è la possibilità che, in video già visualizzati, si manifestasse questo errore grafico e magari non me ne sono accorto. Entry #6 Ho trovato questo Clip all'inizio di una nuova cassetta. Probabilmente si tratta del continuo dell'Entry #1, il cui video era alla fine di un'altra cassetta. *filmato* Entry #7 Nell'ultima cassetta che ho visionato sono presenti solo filmati originali di Marble Hornets. Oltre che a Brian, sembra Alex si rivolga anche ad una ragazza non presente in queste riprese. :: video Scene di Marble Hornets, il film che Alex intendeva girare. Nulla di rilevante fino alla fine, dove Alex sembra stranirsi e decide di andar via, senza fornire ulteriori spiegazioni. :: /video Qualcuno stava guardando Alex al di là del cancelletto (in fondo). Entry #8 Non ho notato nessun visual tearing (ndm: vedi video precedenti) in quest'ultima cassetta. Comunque, l'audio sembra essere stato rimosso. *filmato* Il resto della ripresa è troppo scuro per capirci qualcosa, anche l'audio rimane silenziato. Entry #9 Non ho mai visto Alex comportarsi nel modo in cui lo si può vedere in questo filmato originale di Marble Hornets. :: video Da quel che si può capire, Alex si lamenta del suo cast durante le riprese di una particolare scena. Alla fine, tesissimo, chiede scusa a tutti... Anche se non sembra poi molto convinto. :: /video Sembra che Alex avesse cominciato a riprendersi da solo anche prima di aver chiuso il progetto Marble Hornets. Chiunque fosse la persona che perseguitava Alex, sembrava averlo stressato al punto di cambiare la sua personalità. 'Regards' Bene, adesso c'è bisogno di qualche spiegazione: dovete sapere che l'Account Marble Hornets non ha unicamente uno Youtube, ma anche un Twitter. Prendendo voce da Wikipedia: "Twitter è un servizio gratuito di social network e microblogging che fornisce agli utenti una pagina personale aggiornabile tramite messaggi di testo con una lunghezza massima di 140 caratteri. Gli aggiornamenti possono essere effettuati tramite il sito stesso, via SMS, con programmi di messaggistica istantanea, e-mail, oppure tramite varie applicazioni basate sulle API di Twitter." Insomma, il proprietario della pagina può far avere sue informazioni in un lasso di tempo minimo. Ergo, Marble Hornets (mi rivolgo al "protagonista" della vicenda con questo nome) ha creato dapprima un Twitter e poi uno Youtube, in modo che con Twitter possa far avere a coloro che seguono la vicenda informazioni in tempo reale. Ma torniamo a noi: fino all'Entry #9 tutto bene, sul suo Twitter Marble diceva semplicemente cose come "ho trovato qualcosa di strano in codesto video, presto lo upperò". Dopo il nono video, però, qualcosa cambia... "Ho ricevuto un video di risposta davvero strano all'Entry #9 . Mi è stato inviato da un certo 'Totheark'. Non ne ho capito il significato, davvero." - Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets. Prima di cominciare a leggere, dovete sapere che Totheark è un canale YouTube, creato da un Proxy. Non si sa chi è il gestore, ma probabilmente e un Ex Attore di Marble Hornets. Nel video, alla fine, appare la scritta inglese "Closely" che significa "Da vicino". Entry #10 Dal Twitter di MarbleHornets, dopo aver ricevuto il video risposta di Totheark: "Sto malissimo. Ho 38 di febbre. Anziché stare a seguire le cassette, dovrei farmi una sana dormita." 3:00 AM Jul 26th, 2009 via web "Adesso mi sento meglio. Torno al lavoro con le cassette." 8:22 PM Jul 28th, 2009 via web Il giorno dopo, la Entry #10 viene uppata su Youtube. Ho trovato un ennesimo Clip particolare. Qualunque fosse la cosa da cui Alex era inseguito, sembrava averlo ormai portato alla fuga. *filmato* 'Operator' Dal Twitter di MarbleHornets "Con l'Entry #10 , Totheark ha pubblicato un nuovo video di risposta." 10:09 PM Jul 31st, 2009 via web (La traduzione delle parole nel video è letterale) Video Laghi Nel Silenziosoo (qui Stillness viene scritto con tre S finali) Desiderio Prende Ogni Vita Della Notte /Video Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Sono d'accordo con gli altri. Il video di risposta "Operator" sembra essere una parte dell'Audio mancante. Forse proprio dell'Entry #10 ?" 4:53 AM Aug 3rd, 2009 via web Entry #11 Ho trovato un altro Clip di un incontro ravvicinato. Comunque, non penso che in quel momento Alex se ne fosse accorto. 'Deluge' Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Totheark ha risposto nuovamente. Comincio a diventare nervoso." Wed Aug 12 2009 03:12:37 (ora legale Europa occidentale) via web Video "Ti Osservo" /Video Entry #12 Ho trovato un altro Clip con pesanti distorsioni Audio. In questo video, Alex sembra comportarsi tranquillo come ai vecchi tempi. 'Impurity' In risposta alla Entry #12 postata dal protagonista della vicenda, Totheark posta un ennesimo ambiguo video... Entry #13 Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Nell'ultima cassetta ci sono anche io. Ne sto guardando il contenuto attentamente." 7:20 PM Sep 10th, 2009 via web :: video Il duo sembra stare esplorando una possibile zona per le riprese. Se ve lo state chiedendo Sì, il ragazzo che si vede nell'Entry è il nostro protagonista: finalmente possiamo vederlo! :: /video 'Exit' Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Sono snervato dal video di risposta postato da Totheark" 7:18 AM Sep 16th, 2009 via web Video Da lontano, J (il protagonista della vicenda) viene ripreso da qualcuno. /Video L'Entry #13 risale almeno a tre anni fa, quindi non ne ho ricordi puliti. Ricordo però di essere andato alla macchina di Alex per prendere una batteria di ricambio. Non ricordo che qualcuno mi stesse filmando, quella volta. 12:52 AM Sep 18th, 2009 via web Entry #14 *filmato* Sulla cassetta passano trentadue minuti prima che Alex la cambi. Devo scoprire dove si è cacciato Alex. *filmato* Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: In molti mi stanno facendo la stessa domanda. No, non accade nulla di rilevante durante i trentadue minuti. La telecamera rimane puntata contro la porta, tutto qui. Thu Sep 24 2009 05:59:18 (ora legale Europa occidentale) via web 'Program' Video (a fine video) SANGUINA ANCORA /Video Entry #15 Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Sono riuscito a fissare un appuntamento con uno degli attori di MH" Fri Oct 02 2009 08:39:05 (ora legale Europa occidentale) via web :: video Sono riuscito ad trovare Tim, uno degli attori di Marble Hornets, così ho organizzato un appuntamento. Per convincerlo ad incontrarmi, gli ho raccontato d'essere intenzionato a finire il film di Alex e che quindi avevo bisogno di fare qualche prova direttamente con lui. Jay (il protagonista della vicenda, d'ora in poi mi riferirò a lui con questo nome) pone diverse domane a Tim. Roba del tipo "dovresti dirmi i luoghi dove giravate le scene del film". Parlano anche di un certo Brian, probabilmente ex attore in Marble Hornets. Da quel che riesco a capire questo Brian è come scomparso. In sintesi, si parla di locations, attori et similia. :: /video 'Advocate' 00110111 Entry #16 :: video Ho ricevuto una soffiata anonima: forse adesso so dove posso trovare Brian. ... La casa sembra abbandonata, anche se devo dire di aver sentito rumori sinistri. Ho lasciato la casa portandomi dietro due disegni di Alex, delle pillole ed un bussolotto da caccia. :: /video 'Addition' Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Totheark SI STA PRENDENDO GIOCO DI ME" 21 Ott 09 via web Video Una voce modificata al computer dice qualcosa: con un poco d'attenzione è possibile capire che la voce appartiene a Jay ed è una registrazione di lui che chiama Alex e Brian nella Entry #16 , durante la "visita" a casa di Alex. Alla fine del video, compare un grosso "CI VEDIAMO". /Video 'Admission' Ci sono porte aperte Nota: Admission è stato un video di risposta per l'Entry #16, ma è stata postata dopo l'Entry #22. Entry #17 Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: "Fra le cassette ho trovato una cosa che, almeno per me, è dannatamente inquietante. Giuro, non so più dove sbattere la testa." 2 Nov 09 via web :: video Ho trovato un altro nastro in cui aiuto Alex durante la produzione del film. ... Da questo punto in poi, l'immagine si distorce per il resto della cassetta. I problemi audio e video sono presenti anche in questo clip, ma c'è una cosa in particolare che mi sconcerta... ... Di quella vicenda io non ricordo assolutamente nulla. Ho deciso di tornare nuovamente in quella casa. Dev'esserci qualcosa che magari mi è sfuggito. :: /video 'Signal' Totheark risponde alla Entry #17 Video Aspetta solo il momento in cui rimarremo soli insieme, cosicché io possa mostrarti qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di freddo, alle volte assopito, qualcosa che riguarda il cessare, la quiete e la lunga e luminosa curvatura dello spazio. Cacciali, rifiutati di parlare. Lasciali stare. Sali le scale e dirigiti nella tua stanza. Io sarò lì ad aspettarti. Circonderò il tuo letto. Chiudi le finestre, cosicché nessuno sarà più in grado di entrare. TORNA INDIETRO Trovami /Video Entry #18 Sono tornato nella casa. ... Dopo aver apparentemente fermato la registrazione, non ricordo altro. Mi sono svegliato qui il mattino seguente, con la mia macchina fuori dalla strada. Anche il coltello che avevo portato mancava. All'inizio pensai di aver avuto un'allucinazione. Ma guardai nella videocamera per vedere chi mi aveva attaccato. La stessa distorsione dell'audio che avevo sentito nelle registrazioni di Alex era presente pure alla fine del mio filmato. Sta succedendo qualcosa di pericoloso. E ora sto iniziando a rimpiangere di essermi interessato alla faccenda. 'Messages' Dicci Devi mantenere i segreti. Sorridi per la videocamera. Entry #19 Ho visto il video di Totheark di risposta all'Inserzione 18 CITAZIONE Dicci Devi mantenere i segreti. Sorridi per la videocamera C'è una cosa che non ho detto in nessuna delle altre inserzioni. Mi registro da solo, proprio come faceva Alex, da circa un mese. Tuttavia, non c'è stato nulla da segnalare. Perciò ho solo controllato ogni settimana quanto ho registrato sul disco rigido e non sui nastri. Finché ho controllato il filmato alla fine della settimana scorsa. Tutte le seguenti clips hanno luogo due notti dopo il mio ritorno nella casa dell'inserzione #18. ... La mia stanza è vuota da circa tre ore, dopo le quali sono tornato e mi sono subito addormentato. Non ricordo di essere rimasto sveglio per così tanto tempo Totheark, che sospetto sia la persona mascherata, sa dove abito. Da quando ho trovato queste clip, ho dovuto lascare la mia casa. Ho chiuso a chiave tutte le porte e le finestre. Devo cercare un altro posto dove andare. Non è più sicuro qui. Entry #19.5 Ho deciso di fare un video sugli oggetti che ho trovato nella casa dell'Inserzione #16 Mentre lo facevo ho scoperto alcune cose 1. Le pillole Il contenitore aveva l'etichetta strappata Ma era anche completamente vuota. Dopo aver controllato l'Inserzione #16 scoprii che non era vuota quando la trovai. Non ricordo nemmeno di averne presa alcuna. Quindi di nuovo, ci sono un sacco di cose che non ricordo siano avvenute. 2. Il bossolo di proiettile È scomparso. È probabile che l'abbia perso... O è stato preso. 3. Le carte (sulle carte) Dimentica quello che ho visto Mi vede Il simbolo sul secondo foglio è ricorrente. Oltre a quello non ho trovato nient'altro che mi potesse aiutare. Finché non ho guardato sul retro. "Alla torre" era scritto con la stessa scrittura del fronte del foglio. "Mi vede"..."Alla torre"? Non sono ancora sicuro di cosa potesse significare Adesso sto guardando l'ultima delle cassette prese ad Alex. Qualcosa di importante deve uscirne fuori. Altrimenti la pista si ghiaccia. 'Return' Ti ho trovato per sempre Entry #20 Ho quasi finito di guardare le registrazioni. Ho scoperto quale potrebbe essere l'indizio finale che ho ricavato. Di nuovo, non ricordo nessuno di questi avvenimenti. ... Questi eventi sembrano essere fuori dal normale, o mancano del tutto di alcune parti. Anche Tim si comporta stranamente. Il contenitore delle pillole sembra uguale a quello trovato nella casa. Riguardo all'Inserzione #19.5, ho concluso che "Alla torre" si riferisca alla struttura rossa vista nell'Inserzione #5. Questa è l'unica pista concreta, così ho deciso di andarci. 'Version' veleno casuale fine centrato esclude morte incontro stantio verità riceve in pericolo ogni sezione Ti sto aspettando Entry #21 La torre rossa. ... Guarderò presto la cassetta che ho trovato. Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: Deve esserci qualcosa di importante su questa cassetta. Ho come l'impressione che non mi piacerà. Notate l'aggiornamento "jBdzj!zö&&+555n?21". Originariamente diceva "ho trovato qualcosa". Non ho idea di cosa sia successo in seguito. Il filmato su questa cassetta è troppo per me ora. Devo andare a letto. Entry #22 La cassetta. 'Attention' Ritorna da noi. Svegliati. aiatiwnguoryrarialv [ anagramma di "waiting your arrival", cioè "aspettando il tuo arrivo] Dal Twitter di Marble Hornets: Non mi piace il fatto che dica "noi" nel video. Entry #23 L'unica scelta che credo di avere è di ritornare di nuovo in quella casa e vedere cosa posso trovare. ... Questa è l'ultima cosa che la videocamera ha registrato. Quando mi risvegliai a casa mia il giorno dopo, scoprii che non funzionava più. Ricordavo tutto di quelle che le riprese mostravano. Ho altre videocamere, ma non mi importa più. Non tornerò mai più in quella casa. Ho chiuso, non voglio più altre risposte. 'Warning' Le seguenti sono estratte dalle prime riprese di Alex Kralie. Occhi aperti. Stai a casa. Rimani da solo. Sorridi per la videocamera. Ossequi. Sorridi per la Morte. Entry #24 Le seguenti scene sono prese dalle videocamere di sorveglianza di casa mia. Passano due ore prima che io appaia di nuovo. L'unica porta esterna era bloccata. Non potevo essermene andato 'Entry ######' Non ti aspetteremo più. Il controllo è stato preso lontano da te. Fin dall'inizio tutto questo è stato un gioco per noi. Non più. Sto venendo per te. E tu mi porterai all'arca. Video postato sull'Account di Marble Hornets probabilmente da Totheark. Come Totheark sia riuscito ad entrare nell'account di Marble Hornets è un mistero. Entry #25 Da quando Totheark ha postato l'ultimo video su questo canale sono stato fuori casa. Attualmente risiedo in un hotel. Ieri, ho ricevuto una chiamata da un mio conoscente che mi ha detto di guardare il notiziario. ... Era il mio appartamento. Entry #26 Dopo aver visto il notiziario dell'Inserzione #25, cambio posto frequentemente, facendo in modo che nessuno mi seguisse. È stato in questo paio di settimane di viaggio da un hotel all'altro che ho capito. Ho deciso di smettere. Ho deciso di andarmene lontano dallo stato e di dimenticarmene per sempre. Tuttavia, poco dopo, ho ricevuto un sms da un numero anonimo. Appena ho condiviso l'immagine, tutti sono stati d'accordo che "41810" fosse una data. 18 Aprile 2010 Oggi. Mentre stavo lasciando la mia attuale posizione, ho trovato qualcosa. Qualcuno sa dove sono stato per tutto questo tempo. E mi hanno mandato questa cassetta con il seguente filmato... ... Il filmato è datato 4 Aprile 2010. Due settimane fa. Il pacchetto aveva anche un indirizzo di ritorno. Alex è ancora vivo e lo sto cercando. Non so se la prossima volta mi vedrete dopo questo. Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto. Entry #27 Sono passati 7 mesi da quando ho postato l'Inserzione #26. Questa mattina mi sono svegliato in un hotel. Non ricordo come ci sia arrivato. I 7 mesi passati mancano completamente dalla mia memoria. Non conosco la zona in cui mi trovo. ... Non ho idea di come io abbia ottenuto questa tracolla Ho chiesto alla reception e la mia stanza era prenotata solo per la notte. Ho deciso di estendere il mio soggiorno, mentre prendo posizione. Ho intenzione di riposarmi per i prossimi giorni. Entry #28 Ho cercato nella stanza dell'hotel, cercando qualcosa che mi potesse aiutare a ricordare come ci sono finito. ... Oggetti nello zaino: Qualche vestito Torce elettriche Antidolorifici CHIAVE Ovviamente tengo la chiave nel mio portachiavi. C'è anche una cassaforte sotto al comodino. E' bloccata, perciò deve essere lì per un motivo. Dopo quattro tentativi errati si blocca per quindici minuti. Cercare di aprirla è solo tempo perso. Ieri ho deciso di lasciare la stanza e di cercare in giro un altro po'. Segue dialogo tra Jay e Jessica. Questo non sarebbe degno di nota se Jessica non avesse detto il mio nome in modo familiare. Lei è pure nella stanza di fianco alla mia, ma non ho visto nessun altro che non sia dello staff. La mia telecamera di sorveglianza ha anche catturato dei rumori strani che potrebbero venire dalla stanza a fianco. Starò qui un po' di più, cercando di capire che sta succedendo. Entry #29 Mentre cercavo tra i miei video di sicurezza, ho trovato qualcosa di nascosto nel mio disco rigido. Non ha una data, e non conosco il luogo in cui è stata girato. Aveva il nome "noentry". Entry #30 Ho lasciato la mia stanza d'albergo ieri per fare rifornimenti. Quando sono tornato la telecamera ha iniziato a fare cose strane in presenza di Jessica. (Dialogo tra Jay e Jessica) La scorsa notte ho sentito altri rumori che sembravano provenire dalla stanza a fianco. Sento che Jessica mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, perciò andrò a parlarle presto. Domani andrò ad investigare sul posto dell'Inserzione #29. Entry #31 Ho cercato la zona in base a qualunque cosa possa somigliare al luogo dell'Inserzione #29. Tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era di cercare nei parchi sentieri simili a quello dell'inizio dell'Inserzione #29. Dopo aver cercato per una settimana, ho trovato un grande parco. Si chiama Rosswood ed è diviso in due zone. La facciata, come si vede sembra un normalissimo parco. Ma più indietro c'è una grande intricata serie di sentieri. ... La maggior parte dei sentieri è vecchia e mantenuta male. ... Stava iniziando a piovere ed io stavo iniziando a diventare paranoico, così sono tornato all'hotel. Tornato all'hotel, per capriccio ho provato a parlare a Jessica. Entry #32 Jessica: “Che stai facendo?” Jay: “Sto solo… ehm… sto solo guardando chi è alla porta” Jessica: “Con una videocamera?” Jay: “Beh, cioè, ce l’avevo già in mano... Stavo solo filmando…” Jessica: “Senti Jay… So che stai mentendo! Prima mi hai detto che stai facendo uno stupido documentario sugli hotel, poi mi hai detto che stanno ristrutturando casa tua, ma POI mi hai detto che il tuo posto di lavoro è stato trasferito! CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?!?” Jay: “È… è complicato…” Jessica: “Non ti stai comportando come una persona normale” Jay: “Beh, a te che cosa importa? Sei solo una sconosciuta” Jessica: “Penso che stia succedendo qualcosa. SO che sta succedendo qualcosa.” Jay: “Tipo cosa?” Jessica: “Non sono come sono arrivata qui! Tu sei l’unica persona che ho visto in questo hotel oltre lo staff, e condividiamo la camera! Non ti conosco neanche! L’hai detto anche tu: SONO UNA SCONOSCIUTA! Hai avuto qualche tipo di perdita di memoria?!? Credo di stare impazzendo… Sto perdendo enormi lassi di tempo… Sto avendo un mal di testa martellante e accessi di tosse e non posso dormire, e quando dormo credo di essere sonnambula… E continuo ad avere questi sogni dove sono una bambina… e qualcuno MI STA GUARDANDO” Jay: “Ferma” Jessica: “CHE C’È?” Jay: “Senti, Jessica, ehm… Ti dirò tutto, ma… dammi… dammi solo qualche minuto, per riordinare le idee. Sarò lì presto. Dovresti cominciare a fare i bagagli, perché sono abbastanza sicuro che dobbiamo andarcene da qui stanotte” Jay: “Lascia la porta aperta” Sto caricando questo video prima di andare alla porta accanto, nel caso mi succeda qualcosa. È tempo di andarsene da qui, sto andando al sicuro. Entry #33 Jay: “Jessica, sto entrando” “Jessica? JESSICA?” Sono riuscito ad uscire dall’hotel con l’Hard Disk esterno e tutti i nastri che erano in cassaforte. Ora sono in un nuovo posto, dove ho intenzione di esaminare tutti i nuovi filmati. Speriamo che mi aiutino a capire cosa fare dopo. Non so cosa sia successo a Jessica, ma non tornerò in quell’hotel da solo. Entry #34 Ho cominciato ad esaminare i filmati che ho preso dalla cassaforte in hotel. Tutti i nastri sembrano più o meno ordinati, ma ad alcuni manca l’etichetta. Sto iniziando con il primissimo nastro, e lavorerò a modo mio su tutti. Caricherò ogni cosa degna di nota che troverò. Jay: “Ok. È Mercoledì, 21 Aprile 2010, um, sono le 3:56 PM… Adesso sto andando dal mittente, qui che era sul, uh, pacco che era fuori dalla mia porta un paio di giorni fa. Sto più o meno guidando senza sosta da quando o ricevuto il pacco e guardato i nastri che conteneva… e penso che mi sto avvicinando all’indirizzo, l’indirizzo del mittente… Direi probabilmente ancora cinquanta o venti minuti. Non ho idea di cosa ci sarà li, quando ci andrò. Allora… sta piovigginando… e… non so perché sto parlando.” Questo deve essere il posto dove l’indirizzo del mittente sul pacco della Entry #26 mi ha portato. Anche se sembra che io non sia stato in grado di trovare niente dentro il palazzo in questo particolare giorno. Sicuramente tornerò ancora per cercare più a fondo. 'Fragments' Sei a pezzi. Non puoi essere aggiustato. Entry #35 Jay: Hey? ... J: "Qui non c'è niente!" ... J: "Cosa vuoi che veda? Non vedo niente!" Alex: "Jay?" J: "Oh, aspetta." ... A: "Ah! Dio!" ... A: "Prendi la corda!" J: "Tienilo fermo!" ... J: "Cosa?" A: "Dammi quel coltello!" J: "No! Non te lo darò!" A: "Spegni la telecamera!" ... J: "Cosa? No! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" A: "Non ci seguirà più!" J: "Che stai facendo?!" ... Non ho mai pensato che avrei trovato qualcosa di simile sul nastro. Questo cambia tutto. Non so cosa sia successo dopo l'incontro con Tim. Il video mi guida direttamente. 'Broadcast' Entry #36 Dopo aver guardato il nastro dell'Entry #35, non sapevo cosa fosse successo dopo aver trovato Alex alla casa abbandonata. In seguito notai che il nastro stesso continuava ancora, ma da questo punto in poi non mostrava più niente. Ma dopo aver provato per alcuni giorni, sono riuscito a trovare alcuni filmati modificati alla fine del nastro. Ho sottotitolato quello che penso venga detto nel miglior modo possibile. Jay: "Perché l'hai fatto? A cosa stavi pensando?" Alex: "Ho fatto quel che... ... A:... quando mi ha pugnalato." J: "Gli hai rotto una gamba con un blocco di cemento!" A: "Avrei potuto fare di peggio e probabilmente..." ... A: "... hotel in cui stavi, in quale stanza stavi e ho messo il pacchetto alla tua porta." ... A: "Non sei così difficile da trovare." ... J: "Cosa vuoi che faccia tra oggi e quando deciderai di chiarirmi?" A: "Stai tranquillo" J: "Sì." ... J: "Grande, figo." ... J: "Sto alla grande quando lo faccio, Alex." Alex dev'essere colui che ha inviato il pacchetto nel mio hotel nell'Entry #26. Perché l'abbia fatto non è chiaro, ma spero che in una delle cassette che possiedo me lo spieghi. 'Sidetone' enttry #37 Entry #38 Ho trovato il video seguente da una delle cassette senza etichetta che avevo. La maggior parte mostra me e Alex che camminiamo lungo un sentiero. Non ci diciamo quasi nulla. Questi sono gli ultimi minuti. Jay: "Si sta facendo buio, Alex." J: "Anche se non ho idea di dove siamo." Alex: "Ci siamo quasi." J: "Devo prendere la telecamera? A: " Sì." J: "Allora, dov'è 'quel posto'?" A: "Quanto conosci di questa zona?" J: "Niente." A: Quando arrivai qui all'inizio, sentii una storia che risale al 1800, secondo la quale questo posto fosse benedetto, perché tutto cresceva rapidamente. Prendevano i loro peggiori criminali, assassini e pedofili e li mettevano qui, sotto il giudizio di Dio. Li legavano agli alberi e l'idea era che venissero tesi, tipo una tortura. Non li nutrivano o davano nemmeno da bere, perciò morivano di disidratazione." J: "Perché me lo stai dicendo?" A: "Non toglievano mai i corpi. li bruciavano soltanto insieme al resto dell'albero." A: "Smisero di farlo dopo che dei bambini scomparvero... e infine lui si alzò nella terra in cui facevano il processo." A: "Deve essere stato smembrato e appeso." J: "Quindi questo è il motivo del perché siamo qui? Guardare gli alberi e raccontarci qualche storiella dell'orrore?" A: "Vieni qui." J: "Che c'è?" A: "Vieni qui e basta." J: "Aspetta un secondo, uh, è rimasto solo un minuto su questo nastro. Devo cambiarlo." Dal momento che questo nastro è senza etichetta, non so come possa inserirsi nei sette mesi che non ricordo. Il modo in cui Alex agisce mi mette molto a disagio. Perché mi raccontava tutto questo? Cosa gli è successo? Sento come se mi stessi avvicinando, ma non abbastanza veloce. *video dall'enttry #37* Non l'ho postato io. Non ho idea di dove venga questo nastro. Qualcuno deve aver hackerato il mio account. Probabilmente chiunque abbia caricato "Entry ######". Ho di nuovo cambiato la mia password, ma non cancellerò il video. Entry #39 Circa una settimana dopo aver trovato Alex nella casa abbandonata. Jay: "Alex" Alex: "Incontrami al Rosswood Park domani." J: "Perché non mi hai chiamato? E' passata circa una settimana." A: "Vediamoci. Al Rosswood Park." J: "N-no, ti ho sentito, dove sei stato? Alex?" J: "Arrivo" Passano circa quaranta minuti su questo nastro. Il video è troppo sfocato per vedere chi fosse fuori dalla mia macchina. Per quello che posso dire, quella è stata l'unica persona apparsa in quella notte. 'Forecast' Qui c'è qualcosa che voglio mostrarti Entry #40 Il giorno dopo la chiamata di Alex. Roswood Park. "Hai ricevuto la chiamata di Alex Kralie. Non posso risponderti, ora. Lascia il tuo nome e numero e ti richiamerò non appena possibile." Jay: "Alex. Uhm. Veramente non mi hai detto a che ora ci dovessimo vedere qui, perciò, uhm, sono qui. Vieni appena puoi." ... "Hai ricevuto la chiamata di Alex Kralie. Non posso risponderti, ora. Lascia il tuo nome e numero e ti richiamerò non appena possibile." J: Alex. Uhm. Sono nel bosco , ora. Dove ci dovevamo incontrare, perciò... Se sei, uh, se sei qui e ti stai chiedendo dove sono, uh, sono qui. Probabilmente uscirò da qui tra quindici o venti minuti, perché non sono del tutto sicuro di dove sono. Perciò, sarò lì tra poco." 'Intermission' MI HAI VISTO IO HO VISTO TE Entry #41 Ci sono circa 15 minuti di nulla sull' Entry #40 prima che tornino le immagini. 'Indicator' MESSAGGI OVUNQUE SEGNI OVUNQUE NON SARAI MAI LIBERO Entry #42 Sto cercando nei video sul disco rigido esterno che ho trovato in hotel. Dopo aver guardato i file dei video, ho notato che iniziano allo stesso tempo degli eventi dell'Entry #41. Jay: "Alex. Uhm. Sono nel bosco adesso, vicino a dove ho parcheggiato. Se sei, uh, se sei qui e mi stai cercando, sono qui." J: "Hey, non sto rispondendo al mio telefono, adesso, perciò lasciami un messaggio." Alex: "Jay, sono fuori dal bosco. Non so perché tu sia andato lì, ma vai via. Ora." ... A: "Jay! Che diavolo stai facendo lì?!" J: "Hey, dobbiamo andarcene da qui. Muoviti!" A: "Cosa?" J: "Muoviti!" A: "Gesù Cristo." ... A: "Che succede? Da cosa stavi scappando?" J: "Quella cosa." A: "Quella cosa è qui?!" J: "Un paio di miglia fa, ma sì." A: "Che stavi facendo a un paio di miglia da qui nel bosco?" J: "Non lo so. Mi ero stancato di aspettare visto che non me lo dicevi. A che ora dovevamo incontrarci?" J: "Poi, sai, pensavo di andare in giro a dare un'occhiata, e immagino di essermi perso." A: "Ti sei perso nel bosco in cui sei entrato." J: "Sì," A: "Almeno hai la telecamera?" J: "No." A: "La telecamera è nel bosco?" J: "Sì, perché mi è caduta." A: " Andiamo." ... A: "Dai, andiamo." ... A: "Hai visto cosa c'è nei video che ti ho mandato." J: "Hai qualche indizio su dove sia Amy?" A: "No." J: "Beh, che devo fare per te?" A: "Aiutami, Jay! D'accordo? Guarda, abbiamo più chance di trovarla in due." J: "Sì, t-ti aiuterò, ma oggi... basta." A: "Perché?" A: "Bene." J: "Alex, ti ho detto che ti aiuterò. E' solo, oggi non posso... non dopo quello. Andrò in un hotel e ci starò, perché non voglio dormire in macchina stanotte." A: "Bene, seguimi. Ne conosco un paio qua vicino." J: "Non voglio restare qui vicino." A: "Vieni e basta." J: "Alex, aspetta." A: "Cosa?" J: "Era nella mia macchina." A: "Che ha?" J: "Non lo so; immagino che la batteria sia scarica:" A: "Controlleremo quando saremo nell'hotel. Andiamo." 'Memories' ANNI SPRECATI HAI FATTO NIENTE CI È VOLUTO COSÌ TANTO TEMPO Entry #43 'Inquiry' GUARDATI TU SEI QUELLO CHE SEI TU SEI TE MA CHI SEI TU CHI SEI CHI SEI Entry #44 Alex: "Ehilà, Jessica. Sono Alex, uh, volevo solo chiamare per... sai... sono entrato in contatto con Amy, perciò... volevo lasciarti questo messaggio. Grazie." ... Il letto di Alex rimane vuoto fin quando le batterie della fotocamera si esauriscono. Ho riguardato i filmati, e non ho trovato alcuna prova che Alex "fosse entrato in contatto" con Amy. Entry #45 Circa tre mesi dopo aver trovato Alex Alex: "Hey!" ... A: "AH!" ... A: "Tornate qui! Cosa?! La prossima volta che vi vedo vi uccido!" Entry #46 Alex: "Jay, quando hai deciso di guardare quello che hai trovato, richiamami." ... Jay: "Via via via!" J: "Hey, hai dimenticato la tua torcia." A: "Che ci fai qui? Cos'è questa?" J: "Spegnila! Stai zitto! Guarda nella finestra." A. "Oh mio... non dovresti essere qui." J: "Non ho fatto niente!" A: "Ti sei intrufolato in casa mia! Stavo portando fuori la spazzatura. Cosa speravi di trovare in casa mia, stavolta?" J: "Non lo so..." A: "Ti avevo detto chiaramente di non seguirmi a casa. Che c'è, ora?" J: "Non lo so! Dammi la torcia. Non è più la fuori-" A: "Che stai facendo?" Alex aveva tutto il tempo per seguirmi, ma non l'ha fatto. Non so perché non sia voluto fuggire, dopo aver visto cos'aveva dietro. Inoltre, la chiave che ho preso mentre correvo via assomiglia esattamente a quella che ho trovato nel mio zaino nell'hotel. Però ancora non so a cosa serva. 'Classified' L'HO VISTO Entry #47 Circa un'ora dopo aver lasciato l'appartamento di Alex. Rimosso Alex non mi ha mai detto come è uscito da quell'appartamento. Così Jessica ha scoperto che Alex le stava mentendo riguardo al trovare Amy. Sembrava che io stessi cercando di rassicurarla al telefono, anche perché non avevo intenzione di parlare con Alex mai più dopo la scorsa notte. Entry #48 Ho iniziato a seguire Alex dopo aver scoperto che mentiva a Jessica. Da quello che posso dire, non l'ho mai beccato a fare qualcosa di anomalo, durante i mesi in cui lo pedinavo. L'unica cosa che ho notato è che ha iniziato a portare una piccola cartella con se. E' anche andato al Rosswood Park ad intervalli regolari, con la sua telecamera montata sul petto. Non avrei mai voluto seguirlo là dentro, probabilmente a causa delle mie passate esperienze in quel posto. Ma dopo qualche settimana, decisi che non c'erano alternative. Quasi subito ho perso Alex. Ho lasciato Rosswood Park senza cercare di avvicinarmi ad Alex. All'epoca non lo sapevo, ma il tunnel in cui stava Alex è esattamente uguale a quello dell'Entry #29. Visto che Alex aveva la sua telecamera mentre lo seguivo, ho intenzione di guardare quel filmato che posseggo. Devo scoprire che cosa ci faceva in quel posto. 'Sidenote' FAI SILENZIO QUESTA E' LA PARTE MIGLIORE Entry #49 Ho cercato in tutti i filmati provenienti dalla telecamera di Alex, dal giorno in cui l'ho seguito nel Rosswood Park. Non volevo caricarlo qui, ma ora sento come se dovessi farlo, in caso succeda qualcosa a me o al nastro. Alex rimane seduto nel tunnel per circa 15 minuti. ???: "Hey, amico, hai...? Alex: "TI HO DETTO DI NON SEGUIRMI!" Rimosso: Alex sbatte la pietra sulla testa dell'uomo per quattro volte in totale. Non ho mai visto la persona che si è avvicinata ad Alex in quel tunnel. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che Alex lo conoscesse. Jay: "Cosa?" Alex: "Devi incontrarmi al Rosswood Park, ho trovato qualcosa di importante:" J: "Pensavo che non mi volessi più aiutare." A: "Guarda, ci aiuterà entrambi. E' importante, riguarda Amy." J: "Cos'è, dimmelo." A: "Incontrami domani e basta, il prima possibile." J: "D'accordo." 'Extraction' QUANTO QUANTO ODI NON È ABBASTANZA Entry #50 Jay: "Pronto? Hey, Jessica, sono io. Io, um, sono al Rosswood Park, adesso, e sto aspettando Alex. Aveva detto che aveva qualcosa da mostrarmi, perciò ho pensato di chiamarti, e aggiornarti su cosa succede. Ti richiamo dopo, ciao." ... Alex: "Sei pronto?" Jay: "Sì, immagino di sì." A: "Andiamo." J: "Cos'è? La cartella sul tuo sedile per il passeggero." A: "Il contenitore per la telecamera, e non ti preoccupare al riguardo." ... J: "Quanto lontano stiamo andando?" A: "Abbastanza lontano" J: "Beh, immagino di non aver altra scelta, no?" J: "Allora, cos'è che mi vuoi mostrare?" A: "Hey, te lo dirò io dopo." J: "Cosa?" A: "Hai preso qualcosa dal mio appartamento? Altro, tipo una cassetta?" J: "Che vuoi dire?" A: "Voglio dire che tu hai rubato con successo qualcosa da me." J: "No, non l'ho fatto. Non ho avuto il tempo di guardare." A: "E allora perché non trovo la mia chiave della porta di casa? Non è qualcosa che perderei." J: "No, immagino di no." A: "Jay, se sai dove si trova, ridammela." J: "Non so dov'è." J: "Hai sentito qualcosa dietro di noi? E' come se qualcuno ci seguisse, non trovi?" A: "Come stanno le cose con Jessica?" J: "Come?" A: "Come stanno le cose con Jessica?" J: "Uh, bene." A: "C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?" J: "No, non mi viene niente in mente." J: "Ascolta, ho sentito dei passi." ... Il resto del nastro mostra me e Alex che camminiamo nel bosco senza dire niente. Questo dovrebbe essere il nastro che viene fuori da quello senza targhetta dell'Entry #38. J: "Quindi questo è il motivo per cui siamo qui? Per guardare gli alberi e raccontarci storie dell'orrore?" A: "Vieni qui." J: "Che c'è?" A: "Vieni qui e basta." Quindi questo nastro senza targhetta deve essere quello che viene dopo questa parte. J: "Aspetta un secondo, uh, è rimasto solo un minuto su questo nastro. Devo cambiarlo." J: "Guarda, Alex. Si sta facendo davvero buio, qui. Dovremmo andarcene e tornare un altro giorno con la luce del sole. No?" A: "Va bene. La prossima volta porta Jessica, voglio vederla pure io." J: "Sì, certo." J: "Da questa parte?" A: "Sì." J: "Andiamo?" A: "Voglio rimanere qui un altro po'." J: "Vabbè. Io vado." ... J: "H-hey hey HEY!" J: "Hey, fermati. FERMATI! Smettila di correre! Cosa? Cosa vuoi?" Il nastro termina qui, con circa dodici minuti rimanenti. Sembra che Tim mi abbia condotto in quel tunnel, in cui avevo visto Alex, ma non ho notato nessuna traccia di cosa sia accaduto lì. Inoltre, perché Alex voleva rimanere nel bosco tutto da solo, nonostante si stesse facendo buio? Visto che non indossava la sua telecamera, non avevo altri filmati che mostrassero cosa fosse successo dopo che me ne fui andato. Il prossimo nastro inizia così. Penso sia il giorno seguente. Ora che conosco quale nastro ha l'etichetta, potrò capire qual è il nastro che ho preso dall'appartamento di Alex. Non so se dentro ci sarà qualcosa di significante, ma lo scoprirò il più presto possibile. Entry #51 Dopo aver passato diversi giorni a cambiare luogo, ho trovato il nastro etichettato "56-42". Contiene filmati di quando Alex stava girando Marble Hornets. ... Come al solito, il nastro non aveva una data, perciò non so quando tutto questo sia successo durante la produzione. Alex avrà condotto chiunque in un posto del genere e l'avrà lasciato lì, come ha fatto con Brian, e forse con Tim? Se fosse così, Alex stava mentendo nel filmato finale dell'Entry #22 o veramente non si ricordava? Entry #52 ... L'ultimo nastro termina qui. L'Entry #27 deve essere quella della mattina seguente. Ad un certo punto devo essere tornato nel letto e devo aver messo la telecamera sul treppiedi. La telecamera pettorale ha inoltre smesso di registrare allo stesso tempo e ha ripreso a registrare poco prima che mi risvegliassi il giorno dopo. Nei mesi in cui ho guardato i nastri della cassaforte ho visto quanto realmente Alex sia pericoloso. Ripensandoci, non ha mai voluto aiutarmi. Probabilmente voleva un'opportunità per catturare un'altra persona, proprio come ha fatto con gli altri. Non ho intenzione di rimanere seduto e permettergli di continuare. Se è ancora vivo lo troverò. Pensavo che i nastri mi avrebbero mostrato dove lui fosse sparito, ma non mi hanno mai mostrato che si fosse allontanato dalla città vicino al Rosswood Park. Visto che non ho altra scelta, tornerò indietro per cercare un indizio su dove possa essere adesso. O anche per sapere cosa sia successo a Jessica. Ieri, per la prima volta, ho visto questo nel centro della città: ... Era Tim e sembrava agire normalmente. Ho tenuto un po' di distanza e ho finito per perderlo quasi subito. Proverò a tenermi nell'ombra, mentre cerco di capire cosa ci faccia lui qui. Caricherò altre inserzioni non appena succede qualcosa, ma non so quanto tempo ci vorrà. Senza dubbio, cercherò di arrivare alla conclusione di tutto questo. Entry #53 Dopo aver visto Tim nel centro città qualche mese fa, ho iniziato a cercare di capire perché lui era lì e dove avrei potuto rincontrarlo. Questo posto è abbastanza lontano da dove noi tutti abitavamo quando Alex stava girando Marble Hornets, perciò è davvero una strana coincidenza il fatto che ci abbia trovato sia Alex che Tim. L'edificio da cui ho visto uscire Tim era un negozio di antiquariato. Ma era in vendita, perciò era quasi sempre chiuso. Ho dovuto aspettare qualche settimana prima di poter parlare con chiunque lavorasse lì. Jay: Mi stavo chiedendo se lei avesse visto un tizio venire qui. Un tipo della mia età, con i capelli scuri, le basette... Ha visto qualcuno del genere? Signora: Sì, ho visto un tizio che gli somiglia. A volte passa di qua per andare dalla clinica, suppongo. J: Ok. Ehm, sa dove potrebbe essere andato? S: Dalla clinica qui, in fondo alla strada. J: In fondo alla strada? Ok. Ehm, grazie! S: Si figuri. L'unico studio medico in fondo alla strada si è rivelato essere una clinica di igiene mentale. Sicuramente nessuno dell'interno mi direbbe se Tim sia stato lì, perciò tutto quello che ho potuto fare era di aspettarlo fuori e vedere se si fosse mostrato. Ci sono andato ogni giorno, per le scorse settimane. Ieri, circa alle 11 di mattina. Jay: Ehi, ehi, Tim! Ehi, uhm, sei Tim (cognome rimosso), giusto? Tim: Sì. J: S-sono Jay. Jay (cognome rimosso). Ti ricordi di me? T: No. J: Ok, ok. io ti ho aiutat... tu mi hai aiutat... noi abbiamo aiutato Alex Cralie con il film Marble Hornets qualche anno fa. T: Sì, è stato molto tempo fa. Che ci fai qui? J: Beh, sono lieto di averti incontrato, perché volevo avvisarti che volevamo finirlo, sai per non sprecare tutto quel tempo. Se sei ancora interessato potremmo... T: Sì, ehm, possiamo parlarne un'altra volta? Devo proprio andare dal dottore. J: Oh, sì, certo. Continueremo dopo. Non volevo perdere di nuovo le tracce di Tim, perciò l'ho aspettato fuori. J: Ehi, Tim! T: Oh, ciao! Scusa, ma non sapevo che stessi aspettando fuori, perciò me la sono presa con comodo. J: Oh, non ti preoccupare. Sono rimasto perché se no sarebbe stato più difficile ritrovarti. Non te l'ho chiesto prima, ma va tutto bene? T: Sì, sai, il solito. J: Cioè, sei appena uscito da una clinica, perciò... stai bene? T: Sì, solo qualche problema di personalità per qualche mese, ma adesso sembra che stia abbastanza bene. J: Ok, quindi... stai bene? T: Sì, sì. J: Figo, uhm, riguardo al fatto di finire il progetto di Alex... (suona il telefono di Tim) T: Scusa J: Oh, ok. T: Pronto? Sì. Sì, arrivo subito. Ok, ciao. Scusa, il lavoro, devo andare, ma tu hai il mio numero, no? J: Ehm no, veramente. Puoi darmelo? T: Sì, sì, certo. Dimmi il tuo, così lo metto qua dentro. J: (numero rimosso) T: Ce l'hai? J: Uhm sì, ce l'ho! T: Ok, figo. Ti chiamo quando finisco di lavorare. J: Ok, ci sentiamo dopo. T: Ci vediamo. Sembra non ricordarsi nient'altro di me, perciò ho deciso di continuare a fingere che mi servisse il suo aiuto per finire Marble Hornets. (Dall'Entry #15) Visto che è la stessa cosa fatta quando lo incontrai la prima volta nell'Entry #15, ho deciso di continuare con quella storia. Dopo che Tim se ne andò, sono rimasto nel centro per un po', per dare un'occhiata in giro. Jay: Pronto? Tim: Ehi Jay, sono Tim. J: Ehi, come va? T: Sempre lo stesso, credo. Senti, non mi ricordo bene di questa cosa, ma Alex non stava girando una specie di "Dietro le Quinte"? No, perché credo di avere qualche registrazione e... stavo pensando che sarebbe stato felice se glie le avresti ridate. J: Sì sì sì, se riesci a trovarle le prendo, così vedo se posso riutilizzarle... T: Ok, figo. Non so di preciso dove sono adesso, ma spero di trovarle. J: D'accordo, fammi sapere. T: Ok, uhm, ci sentiamo dopo- J: Ok, ciao. Jay: Ok, altre cassette... Pensavo di aver finito con le cassette di Marble Hornets, ma immagino che Tim ne abbia delle altre. Non so se saranno di qualche uso, ma prenderò qualsiasi cosa che mi condurrà a delle risposte. 'Reminder' Ti ricordi di me Non ho dimenticato Entry #54 Tim mi ha chiamato recentemente, dicendo che ha trovato le sue vecchie cassette. Mi ha detto anche di incontrarlo in città durante la sua pausa lavorativa per riceverle. Jay: Ehy Tim: Ehy, bello. Ecco le cassette che mi avevi chiesto Jay: Ok. Tim: Allora, che scopo ha tutto... questo? Jay: Questo... cosa? Tim: La... telecamera che ti porti sempre appresso. Jay: Oh ehm, è per una cosa, una cosa che so io, e altre cose che dobbiamo finire di recitare... Tim: Ok, allora stai facendo tipo un documentario? Jay: Qualcosa di simile. Tim: Ok Jay: E... a proposito delle cassette? Tim: Ah, non le ho guardate, solo voi avete la roba giusta per guardarle, quindi non so cosa ci sia dentro. Jay: ah ok Tim: Si, avevo una telecamera, ma mi si è misteriosamente rotta dopo aver registrato quelle. Jay: Ok, benissimo. Tim: La mia pausa è finita, e quando hai finito di guardarle, dimmi che c'era lì dentro, che sono curioso anche io. Jay: Ok, bene. Ah già non penso di finire in fretta, quindi credo ci vorrà un po'. Tim: Ok, ciao. Ho cominciato subito a guardare le nuove cassette. Fino a qui, pare siano solo dei "dietro le quinte" di Mable Hornets da quando lo abbiamo iniziato. Senza sorpresa, mi accorgo che le cassette non hanno il numero e sono senza data. Il seguente filmato è stato tratto da una di queste :: video Dialoghi incomprensibili, sembrano quasi "stai bene?" "si, si" altra parte del filmato (Dialoghi inutili, parlano di strumenti musicali, musica e cose del film, nulla di spessore) :: /video La prima cassetta finisce qui. 'Decay' Hai causato questo Non sarai mai perdonato Lui mi condurrà da voi Guidami alla morte Guidami all'arca Entry #55 Questo è un passo del filmato di un'altra delle cassette di Tim. Sembra che la ripresa fosse stata fatta alla fine della giornata. :: video (altri dialoghi inutili, ma tra il discorso salta fuori una casa abbandonata come uno dei tanti set del film, che presumo sia la stessa casa delle prime entry) :: /video Tim ha menzionato che aveva una "storia" coi suoi sintomi. Il che sembra simile a quello che Alex ha avuto quando stava girando Mable Hornets. È possibile che ciò che ha descritto sia riconducibile a questo: *filmato della entry 18, quello dell'attacco di tothreak alla casa abbandonata* Ce ne sono poche di cassette rimaste. Le finirò il prima possibile. Entry #56 Sto visionando le ultime due cassette di Tim. Le seguenti riprese sono state eseguite dalla prima all'ultima cassetta che ho. (dialoghi inutili, ormai mainstream, vi basta sapere che devono arrivare sul tetto dell'edificio) Entry #57 Grazie ad un colpo di fortuna, sembrerebbe che l'ultima cassetta di Tim sia stata registrata dopo un attacco di Alex. *filmato* Qui finisce l'ultima cassetta di Tim. L'edificio dove è andato sembrerebbe che fosse simile a quello dell'entry 51, dove Alex ha condotto Brian. Ma perché Tim è andato lì? Sembrava che nella precedente cassetta non volesse. Sta solo cercando di nascondere qualcosa, o c'era qualche altra ragione? Penso che Alex stesse cercando Tim, e sembrava anche che stesse portandosi dietro un tubo più pesante di quello che si era portato quel giorno. Ora che ho guardato tutte le cassette, devo rimettermi in contatto con Tim. Speranzosamente, Tim ricorderà il posto, e magari mi ci condurrà pure dentro. 'Session' Un giorno capirai Segreti ovunque Bugiardi ovunque Guarda da vicino e saprai Arrivederci Entry #58 Dopo aver finito di guardare le cassette di Tim, sono andato in città per incontrarlo, fingendo ancora una volta di volere il suo aiuto per finire il film di Alex. :: video (indovinate un po': DIALOGHI INUTILI! ah già, e Jay dice che Tim fuma troppo, cosa su cui concordo, inoltre di cose interessanti c'è poco, giusto la scusa che ha usato Alex per attirare Tim nell'edificio, cioè la ricerca di un nuovo set, e la descrizione di due possibili posti, quali uno vicino al set per il film della foresta e l'altro vicino all'ospedale, inoltre gli dice di incontrarsi di venerdì) :: /video Venerdì :: video (dialoghi inutili... vabbè, a parte questo dialogano sulla strada per la casa, e, arrivati lì, si mettono d'accordo, su che cosa non ho capito, poi Tim decide di non venire, quindi procedono verso un altro edificio, che dalle stanze somiglia vagamente a sanatorium... Pare sia un ospedale, inoltre Tim nomina una certa stanza che gli mette un brivido addosso. Tornando a noi, nel filmato si può vedere i due che abbandonano l'inseguimento, il tutto è perché Tim ha paura (Fifone), e detto questo se ne vanno, e Tim fa la solenne promessa che non rientrerà mai più là.) :: /video Tim non ha detto più niente, siamo solo tornati alle nostre macchine e siamo andati. Sembrava parecchio nervoso tutto il tempo, inoltre non ricordava che ci fosse anche Alex. La persona incappucciata sembrava simile alle altre avvistate nelle entry precedenti Sembrava che mi volesse quasi guidare a quel tunnel. Per quanto ne so, potrebbe esserci qualsiasi cosa lì sotto. Chiedere a tim di accompagnarmi probabilmente non è una buona idea, quindi se devo andare a vedere, dovrò farlo da solo. Entry #59 :: video *Strano inizio.* Riassumo per non annoiarvi, parla di Tim che si comportava in maniera strana, che non voleva andare all'ospedale, Jay si chiede il perché, ma soprattutto vorrebbe sapere su cosa l'amico gli sta mentendo. Jay non sa più di chi fidarsi, chiunque ormai potrebbe essere un potenziale nemico. Quando Tim lo butta a terra (Tim ha le scarpe completamente marroni), Jay capisce subito che Tim ha capito la verità, cioè che Jay non voleva finire Marble Hornets, ma che in realtà "ti volevi infilare nei casini, portandoti dietro anche me", come dice Tim. Jay si giustifica col motivo del tipo "come potevo fidarmi di te?", ma Tim risponde che, se gli ha consegnato le cassette, poteva fidarsi, e un grande elenco di motivi personali, penso riguardanti fatti esterni a ciò che ci interessa. Tim dice inoltre che ormai questa ferita non si può più riparare, e dà a Jay dello psicopatico, che si inventa le storie dei "mostri", per poi trascinare anche altri nella sua pazzia. Jay, allora, tenta di giustificarsi con la scusa di una ragazza scomparsa, che se non erro è Jessica, ma Tim rifiuta quelle parole, taggandole come bugie. Tim lascia il tutto urlando a Jay di stare lontano da lui. :: /video 'Reference' Guarda alle origini Verità Con Luce Entry #60 Ho deciso di tornare all'ospedale abbandonato per vedere in giro. Avrei preferito non andarci da solo, ma dopo quello che è accaduto con Tim, non credo di avere altre possibilità. Stavo guardandomi in giro, quando trovai la stanza che Tim aveva menzionato. Prima di andare a controllare il tunnel, sono andato a vedere la stanza dove ho visto uscire l'uomo incappucciato. *il graffito vuole dire LUI È UN MENTITORE, e l'altro SEGUIMI *Se non sapete cos'è quel foglio, è un esame di visita psichiatrica di Tim, anzi tanti *A proposito, io mi chiedo come minchia fa quel coso di 3 metri e passa ad infilarsi lì dentro Non so come ho fatto ad uscire di lì vivo. Tutto prima di trovare quei documenti era sfocato per me. Qualcun'altro era dentro l'edificio insieme a me, ho continuato a sentire passi sopra di me. Fortunatamente, sono riuscito ad uscire da lì con i documenti e la bambola. Adesso darò un'occhiata a tutto e vedrò cosa fare successivamente. Entry #60.5 Ho letto con attenzione ciò che i documenti medici dicevano. Sto facendo questo video per documentare cosa c'era scritto. :: video (Il primo documento risale al 12/20/95, e diagnostica insonnia, mal di testa e possibili disturbi mentali, inoltre gli vengono prescritti anche degli anche degli anti-convulsivi per sicurezza. Un altro documento sembra uguale al primo, l'unica cosa è il numero di barre, considerevolmente aumentato. Inoltre questo pare essere un questionario compilato da Tim, nel quale si rileva che era spaventato da qualcuno, poi si ha trovato una scritta, che significa "CORRI VIA DA CASA, 2 _____ FA. TROVATO AL ROSSWOOD PARK". Un altro documento evidenzia l'incomunicabilità di Tim con la famiglia, ma non ci interessa. Il prossimo foglio è pieno di bande nere, la cosa più interessante è il segno. Nel foglio successivo si evidenzia la riluttanza nei contatti di Tim oppure una incapacità di contatti causa allucinazioni, demenza, delirio o dissociazioni. Gli si rileva inoltre perdita di speranza, rabbia ed aneddonia. Inoltre gli si evidenziano discutibili risposte, malfiducia e almeno una stecca non verbale.) :: /video Dopo aver letto tutto, mi sembra che Tim fosse dietro a questa roba per la maggior parte della sua vita. E potrei averla fatta peggio. Sono ancora poco sicuro di cosa fare qui, non mi piace starmene da solo così, ma non c'è nulla che io possa fare ora. 'Observation' Entry #61 Dopo circa due ore, il seguente video è apparso nel mio account di youtube. :: video GUARDA COSA HAI FATTO DOVE POTREBBE ESSERE ANDATO? QUESTA E' LA TUA UNICA POSSIBILITA' :: /video C'è stata una tempesta prima, quindi il video è stato girato poco fa. Penso di sapere dove trovare Tim E sto andando lì. Entry #62 (un'informazione che non salta subito all'occhio, ma quella è la foresta antistante all'ospedale, e la stradina dovrebbe portare là) (curioso è come in tutto questo video la telecamera riprenda anche i momenti di lucidità del soggetto) (parte il dialogo, scambio di battute e si decide che entrambi vadano verso la macchina di Jay) 'Isolation' Entry #63 Vediamo come Jay e Tim si separano dopo il loro incontro con Hoody al Rosswood Park, con Tim che cammina verso casa. Dopo un po' di tempo Tim finalmente richiama Jay e si danno così appuntamento. Si vede l'incontro, nell'oscurità sotto ad un lampione. Parlano di nuovo, ma c'è evidentemente molta tensione tra i due. Jay vuole trovare Jessica, ma Tim non vuole farlo ora perché per lui non è la priorità. Tim chiede a Jay di tornare con lui a Rosswood, che è l'unico vantaggio che sente di avere. All'inizio Jay rifiuta, ma accetta quando Tim gli promette che dopo questo l'avrebbe aiutato a trovare Jessica. Pianificano quindi di andarci durante la settimana. *Tim e Jay lavorano insieme, ma sembra di più una "il mio miglior alleato è probabilmente mio nemico" situazione. *Jay è ancora preoccupato per Jessica, e trovarla è l'obbiettivo finale. Entry #64 In questa Entry, Jay va assieme a Tim a trovare Operator, cercando nel magazzino dove Alex ha provato a sparare Jay e Jessica. Non hanno però fortuna, e ritornano nel tunnel del parco, dove Jay riceve una telefonata da Alex, il quale gli dice perentoriamente di andarsene. Subito dopo, Operator appare alla fine del tunnel e porta a se Tim. Jay prova a trascinarlo via, senza successo. Jay corre via, tornando verso l'entrata del parco, dove lui e Tim avevano parcheggiato le loro auto. Una volta arrivato, trova Tim seduto nella sua macchina, che non appena vede Jay se ne va. • Alex è ancora vivo; • Sia Tim che Jay, alla fine del video, hanno gli occhi innaturalmente cerchiati di nero. 'Display' Entry #65 Questa Entry mostra che cosa è accaduto a Tim dopo che Jay l'ha lasciato in balia di Operator nell'Entry 64. I filmati mostrano una stramba successione di eventi che avvengono al Rosswood Park, prima che Tim ritorni ancora nell'ospedale abbandonato. • L'uomo che appare al minuto 3:00 sembra essere la vittima di Alex dell'Entry 49. 'Surveillance' 1561571451 6515615116 4156157143 Entry #66 In questa Entry, Jay e Tim ritornano all'ospedale abbandonato e Tim racconta a Jay alcuni fatti del suo passato. Successivamente i due pedinano Hoody, il quale si ferma in una stanza dell'ospedale lasciando una videocassetta. Dopo averla raccolta, Jay e Tim perdono le tracce di Hoody. Entry #67 I filmati di questa Entry sono i filmati contenuti nella videocassetta che Hoody aveva lasciato nell'ospedale abbandonato, nell'Entry precedente. Le riprese sono effettuate da Hoody, il quale segue Alex, che sta cercando qualcosa nell'ospedale abbandonato. Quando Alex sente dei colpi di tosse venire dal corridoio, capisce che anche Tim è lì. Si avvia per il corridoio, ma viene tramortito da Hoody. Hoody e Tim legano Alex a una sedia, picchiandolo ripetutamente. Dopo una breve interruzione, il video mostra Hoody puntare una pistola verso Alex, ma appare Operator fuori dall'ospedale. Qui il video si fa molto confuso. La fine della cassetta mostra Tim svegliarsi nel bosco, apparentemente non ricordando nulla. • Hoody e Alex non sono la stessa persona, come dimostra il video. • È probabile che Hoody abbia sottratto a Tim le sue pillole, per sfruttare il cambiamento repentino della sua personalità e usarlo contro Alex. Entry #67.5 Questa Entry mostra Tim e Jay che decidono di lasciare l'hotel dove erano stati negli ultimi giorni, poichè Alex li sta seguendo e potrebbe trovarli da un momento all'altro. Non dicono dove andranno, ma sostengono che non smetteranno di cercare i ragazzi scomparsi. Entry #68 In questa Entry, Hoody viene aggredito da Alex, che vuole sapere da lui dove sono Tim e Jay. • Questa Entry non è stata caricata da Jay, ma da qualcun altro. Probabilmente da Totheark, alcune scritte che compaiono rimandano chiaramente ai suoi video. Ma quindi Totheark è davvero Hoody? • Alex non ha idee su dove possano essere andati Tim e Jay. • Sembra che Hoody viva nel Rosswood Park. 'Decline' riesciavedere qualsiasiverità Entry #69 Tim e Jay ritornano nella città nella quale vivevano e si dirigono verso il parco che Alex usava come set per le riprese di Marble Hornets. Durante l'esplorazione del parco e del silos rosso al centro di esso, Jay ha la sensazione che qualcuno li stia guardando. Subito dopo, incappano in una buca, con all'interno delle cassette che Alex avrebbe tentato di bruciare. • La persona che Jay vede non viene ripresa dalla telecamera, ma la distorsione dell'audio indica che qualcuno o qualcosa era effettivamente lì; • Le cassette ritrovate potrebbero contenere delle vecchie riprese di Marble Hornets; • La buca nella quale sono state ritrovate le cassette potrebbe essere la stessa vista nell'Entry #21. Entry #70 In questa Entry, Alex sta guidando. Ad un certo punto Amy lo chiama, ma poco dopo si ritrova davanti a Operator. • Questa è una delle registrazioni provenienti dalle cassette ritrovate da Jay e Tim nell'Entry #69 Entry #71 In quest'Entry vi sono filmati provenienti dalle cassette che Jay trovò nell'Entry #69. Mostra Jay andare a casa di Alex per convincerlo a farsi dare le cassette delle riprese di Marble Hornets. Dopo che Alex dà queste a Jay, lo aggredisce. • Jay non ricorda affatto di essere stato attaccato da Alex quella notte; • Durante le interferenze, qualcuno guardava nella telecamera. A prima vista potrebbe anche sembrare Tim, ma in realtà è Alex, lo si vede dai vestiti. Probabilmente controllava se la telecamera stesse riprendendo; • Potrebbe essere stato Operator a rimuovere alcuni episodi dalla mente di Jay. D'altronde, più volte Jay ha dichiarato di non ricordare alcune cose che la telecamera aveva ripreso; • E se Alex fosse stato alleato con Operator fin dall'inizio? Avrebbe potuto fare in modo che Operator cancellasse parti specifiche della memoria di Jay, in modo che si fidasse di lui. Potrebbe essere successo qualcosa di simile? Entry #72 L'Entry #72 è stata postata nel 9 giugno del 2013. Nella descrizione del video è scritto "72". In totale, questa clip dura 14:10. In questa entry, Jay e Tim vanno in casa. Alex stava uscendo quando Jay ricevette i nastri. Entrambi erano in casa in cerca di indizi. Al minuto 12:05 in punto, Operator mostra finalmente la faccia. Secondo un'ipotesi accreditata, significherebbe che Operator deve assorbire/possedere vittime per materializzarsi nel nostro mondo. Questa è in realtà l'idea più chiara che ci è data di Operator fino ad oggi. Tim crede che Jay dovrebbe farsi vedere da un dottore perché la stessa cosa che accade a lui potrebbe coinvolgerlo. La casa era piena di fogli, in alcuni di essi erano scritti i nomi del gruppo del film Marble Hornets. Questa è di gran lunga la Entry in cui appare di più The Operator. Pare che Jay abbia visto o sentito la presenza di Operator prima che apparisse. Anche se vaga come ipotesi, può darsi che Jay abbia sviluppato una sorta di sesto senso che lo aiuta ad evitare la presenza di Operator. Quando Jay e Tim entrano nel seminterrato, fuori diventa rapidamente sera. Questa potrebbe essere una prova delle capicità di Operator di manipolare il tempo. Entry #73 La Entry #73 è stata postata il 10 luglio del 2013. Nella descrizione del video è scritto "73". In totale, questa clip dura 09:27 minuti. In questa Entry, l'Uomo Incappucciato va in cerca di pillole. Questa entry sembra provare il fatto che certe pillole possono respingere gli effetti di Operator. Potrebbe tuttavia essere una dipendenza, visto che sia Tim che l'Uomo Incappucciato sembrano desiderarle. Questa Entry sembra non essere postata da Jay o Tim. Entry #74 Jay e Tim si trovano ora in qualche motel, dove Tim spiega a Jay cosa ha fatto dopo gli eventi dell'Entry#72, gli spiega anche che Hoody ha uppato l'Entry#73 nel canale poco dopo quegli eventi, e che nel frattempo Tim ha condiviso con lui le sue pillole. Jay e Tim decidono di tornare indietro, a casa di Tim. *Tim conferma che è Alex colui che si vede scendere dalla cantina nell'Entry#72. *Jay continua a pensare di non aver bisogno delle pillole di Tim, e si rifiuta di prenderne ancora. 'Conversion' 1121265476 . 199276 112 . 1265451400953 15582 . 36181564095 Entry #75 Jay dopo essersi fatto visitare da un dottore, torna con Tim a casa sua. Jay si accorge che Tim sta nascondendo una cassetta mancante, e questo li porta a litigare. *Tim nomina di sproposito la cassetta nell'entry precedente, e spera che Jay non se ne sia accorto. *Tim sembra essere molto turbato all'inizio di questa clip. *Tim controlla che la cassetta sia al sicuro, poi la nasconde. *Jay sta chiaramente diventando molto paranoico riguardo alle azioni che compie Tim. *C'è una nota nella foto di Amy, riporta un indirizzo ( 79 Creek Street) e sembra essere una richiesta di riscatto. *Chiunque abbia lasciato quella nota sembra aver rapito un uomo. *Hoody ha probabilmente rapito Alex, o viceversa. Entry #76 Questa Entry riporta la cassetta nascosta da Tim nell'Entry precedente. La cassetta rivela cosa è accaduto a Jessica dopo gli eventi dell'Entry #32, viene mostrato che è stata catturata da Masky e Hoody e portata a Rosswood nella notte, finendo poi per essere presa dall'Operatore. Tim si riprende pochi secondi dopo la scomparsa di Jessica e torna al suo stato normale, mostrandosi comunque confuso e preoccupato. *Jessica è stata presa dall'Operatore. *L'Entry sembra essere ambientata attorno all'Entry #33. *Alex attira Jessica nel tunnel. *Questa Entry mostra appieno le abilità di fermare il tempo e di teletrasportarsi dell'Operatore - nell'Entry 33, Jay viene attaccato da Masky poco tempo dopo essersi appena messo d'accordo con Jessica nell'andarsene dall'hotel. Mentre Jay si stava preparando, Masky stava portando il corpo di Jessica nel bosco, e torna comunque in tempo per aggredire Jay nell'appartamento di Jessica. *Tim appare alla fine, visibilmente stordito e confuso. 'File' rimuovifiducia dimentica cheèreale Entry #77 Jay si confronta con Tim dopo aver visto gli eventi nel nastro dell'Entry #76, cercando di legarlo, ma Tim ha la meglio e finisce per essere lui a legare Jay, Tim prende la sua videocamera e lo lascia lì. *C'è stata una distorsione nella casa di Tim. *Ora è Tim ad occuparsi delle Entry. *Jay sente come di aver "bisogno" della telecamera. *Sia Tim che Jay non sanno se Jessica è viva o no. Entry #78 Hoody porta una videocamera nella casa di Tim, trovando Jay legato all'interno. Hoody lascia la videocamera sul pavimento, e lancia a Jay un coltello in modo da permettergli di liberarsi da solo, poi abbandona l'edificio senza dire una parola. Entry #79 Jay arriva al 79 di Creek Street che risulta essere un vecchio college, e qui incontra Hoody. Poco dopo Jay vede arrivare Tim e decide di seguirlo dentro la Benedict hall. Jay all'interno trova un muro ricoperto di fotografie e di impronte digitali, con una nota che riporta scritto: Trova Alex, trova l'Arca. *Jay si è accampato da qualche parte vicino alla Benedict hall. *Jay trova un muro ricoperto di foto di Alex, e vicino una nota che riporta scritto "Trova Alex/ Trova l'Arca". 'Quadrant' hai maivisto Entry #80 Jay, mentre osserva la Benedict hall in attesa che qualcuno ritorni, vede Tim uscire fuori dall'edificio correndo freneticamente. Jay quindi entra nella Benedict Hall e incontra Alex e l'Operatore. Dopo l'incontro, la videocamera viene presa da Tim, che vedendo Hoody, decide di inseguirlo. *È Tim a postare questa Entry, e probabilmente sarà lui a postare la prossima. *Jay stava agonizzando prima di scomparire. Entry #81 Tim ci mostra gli eventi accaduti prima dell'Entry #79. Tim trova un'entrata nel retro della Benedict Hall e investiga nei sotterranei dell'edificio. *Qualcuno (probabilmente Hoody) ruba le medicine di Tim. *Dato che Jay non c'è più, è probabile che sarà Tim a postare le restanti Entry. Entry #82 Tim mostra una registrazione che trova nel Laptop di Jay. In questa viene mostrato Jay che si scusa con Tim, lasciandogli un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica, poco prima di incontrare l'Operatore. *In questa Entry si rafforza la teoria che vede il tunnel come una sorta di luogo legato all'Operatore, e che in qualche modo ne provoca l'evocazione. 'Null' = POS IZI ONE = Entry #83 Tim caccia Hoody attraverso il vecchio collage, ma durante l'inseguimento vengono teletrasportati nell'ospedale, nel tunnel, nella casa di Tim e in tutti gli altri luoghi che l'Operatore ha precedentemente infestato. *Jay sembra essere stato teletrasportato nella casa di Tim, e lì lasciato a morire. *Tim viaggia dall'ospedale attraverso gli altri luoghi in cui ha incontrato l'Operatore. *Hoodie è precipitato da un'altezza notevole ma alcuni ipotizzano che sia ancora vivo, ma ferito. Entry #84 Tim illustra il contenuto della cassetta ottenuta nell'Entry 83, dal corpo di Hoody. La cassetta contiene dei pezzi delle audizioni che hanno avuto luogo per formare il cast di Marble Hornets. Viene mostrato anche che la videocamera che Tim metteva sul petto non funziona più. *Tim sta ora aspettando Alex. *Viene finalmente alla luce l'identità di Hoody. Entry #85 Tim aspetta che Alex si faccia vivo, decide di appostarsi dentro la macchina osservando la sua casa dalla strada. Più tardi quella notte, Alex si mostra. *Alex incolpa Tim di tutto ciò che è successo, probabilmente a causa del suo passato con l'Operatore, arrivando alla conclusione che è lui la "fonte" di ogni male. *Ora è Tim che andrà incontro ad Alex. Entry #86 Il confronto finale tra Tim e Alex ha luogo alla Benedict Hall. Le vere motivazioni dietro le azioni di Alex vengono rivelate. *Brian, Amy e il resto del cast di Marble Hornets viene confermato morto. *Alex pensa che uccidere tutti quelli connessi all'Operatore sia l'unico modo per evitare che questa "malattia" si diffonda su altre persone. *Tim pugnala a morte Alex, che poi scompare. Entry #87 Tim fa una visita a Jessica per dirle che presto se ne andrà da lì. *Questa è l'ultima Entry. *Tim e Jessica sono sopravvissuti, ma le loro sorti vengono lasciate alle interpretazioni. *Per il bene di Jessica, Tim ha probabilmente mentito riguardo alla sorte di Jay. *Tim sembra ancora risentire degli effetti che il precedente combattimento contro Alex Kralie gli ha lasciato. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creature Categoria:Video Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Malattie Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Morte Categoria:Scienza Categoria:Buio Categoria:Arte Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Internet Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite